xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley (Carpenter)
Biographical Data: Full Name: Wesley Johnson Goes by: Wes Code Name: Carpenter Age: 17 Sex: Male Nationality: US Physical Description: Height: 6'3" Weight:'''250 lbs '''Eye Color: blue eyes Hair Color/Style: blonde crew cut Scars: a small scar on his left forearm trying to become a blood brother with Marcus Alexander Tattoos: none Piercings: none Better Description: looks like a taller bulkier version of Scotty McCready with the same voice X-Outfit: * blue shirt (Rolled up sleeves) * a black bandanna * two bandoliers that go over his shoulders and cross his back * blue pants * steel toed black boots Casual Outfit: * T-Shirt * flannel shirt (rolled up sleeves) * jeans * work boots OR * Designer Jeans * Custom T-Shirt * Sneakers Equipment: * a full carpenters belt * several changes of clothes. * His uncle's bank card for the construction business Abilities and Weaknesses: Source of extra-normal abilities: Mutation Extra-Normal Ability (general description): Manipulate kinetic energy of himself or held objects Specific Uses: * create a protective kinetic energy field ** a kinetic aura radiates from Wes and protects him from: *** falls *** explosions *** punches *** kicks *** etc * Increase Kinetic Force ** he can cause several things to happen with this aspect of his power (he must be holding the item in question) **# increase speed to increase range and force of impact **# redirect any object that he has thrown can be mentally directed to do one of the following while in motion **## return after it strikes **## curve left or right to hit a target not in its direct path **## Suddenly: **### drop to the ground **### jump a foot **### stop in front of his intended target and stays suspended in the air for a few seconds Weakness: * Weakness of Protect Kinetic Aura: still vulnerable to ** psionic attacks ** energy attacks ** magic attacks ** bullets * Weakness of increasing kinetic force of an object: Must have a hold of the object to begin with * Psychological weakness: Obsessed with fixing things be it: ** buildings ** people ** objects 'Normal human' Abilities: * Was the starting linebacker for his High School * Was the starting pitcher for his High School * developed a master builder's eye * understands building plans Psychological Description: Personality: * Fun loving * Jock * Gets decent grades * Puts up a nice guy facade * really misses his parents ** puts on a brave face Interests: * Architecture * building things Hobbies: * fixing things * Art * Travelling with the his uncle who owns a construction company. History: Grew up in a loving home with dad, Brian, and mom, Melanie. He's been building since he got Lincoln Logs on his 4th birthday. Things were so good that for awhile Wes got a brother Marcus. However a year and half later Melanie was diagnosed with cancer in stage three and spread through her body she would lose her battle March 12th. After Melanie passed his dad Alex became an unfit parent. Unfortunately his uncle Kevin couldn't care for both Wes and Marcus. Life with Uncle Kevin has gotten better.